Fun with the Ouran HighSchool Host Club!
by vocaloidstoriesforyou
Summary: This is the diary I found in Haruhi's closet... Enjoy! Kyouya
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been a month since I've joined the host club.

I'll admit that I love making friends and being sprinkled with attention by the girls..

And that kind of makes me wonder.. Does that make me a lesbian?

Nahh

Wait.. Seriously.. Does it?

So I decided to search it up on google: Does enjoying attention from girls make you a lesbian?

And. The problem with that, whole searching up on google, was that I'm Kyouya Senpai's Laptop!

Time to clear the browsing history...

But, that did't matter. After that, I handed over the laptop to Kyouya and for some reason, I saw that devilish smirk on his face!

Oh jeez... Something's gonna go wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**BY THE WAY FOR THOSE WHO WONDER, I AM CONTINUING FOR YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Sigh

So, today I arrived to the music room as usual.

And the first thing I noticed was that the twins were chuckling (probably at me) and Kyouya had that smirk on his face like yesterday!

I asked what was going on and it ends up that those twins got Kyouya senpai to show my browsing history on his laptop!

Honey senpai didn't know what a lesbian was and Tamaki was picking mushrooms in the mushroom corner but I forget why.

And I was charged 50,000 more yen because I "could've ruined the host club's reputation"

Sigh.

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if people found out if I were a girl. Would I simply be _fired_ from the host club or would I become a guest?

Can't happen.

Wait..When I first came to the host club, didn't the members tell me that I had to repay my dept with my "body"

Oh boy what could that turn into...

Mysteries of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, the host club members and I went to the mall.

And it was a HUGE mall.. I guess I would say it was pretty fun.

Except, Hikaru and Kaouru were being perverts and recommending these skin showing clothes that I was forced to put on by these weird maids that they brought along. Where do they even come from?

Tamaki seemed to be irritated by what Hikaru and Kaouru when I said it looked weird so I changed into my original clothing.

But, Honey senpai wanted me to wear these other outfits that only he would look good in.

Later, we kind of split up in pairs so that I was with Tamaki but then I got lost somehow.

Mori and Honey bought me a cute teddy bear from a stuffed toy shop with Honey which I thought was pretty nice of them

We left and Tamaki bought me this cute little cake.

I shared with honey senpai but Tamaki wasn't very happy about it.

Honestly, I can like Tamaki sometimes but most of the time, he's just really awkward and I don't know why he can't be himself around me... Actually, I don't really know much about him so I wouldn't know if he were to act as himself or not

Anyways, I have to sleep now.. Bye Diary


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, Tamaki got me seafood (he got the idea from the twins because they gave me lunch before)

I thanked him and then thought about it.

I asked myself,

1. Is fish seafood or meat?

2. Is seaweed seafood or a vegetable?

I wanted to know what the host club members thought so I asked Kyouya..

He said that both were seafood but I thought that fish that were meat. Then Tamaki said something like, "If Haruhi says it's meat then it's meat!"

I don't really show it sometimes but I kind of like it when he defends me like that because no one but him really does that for me. I think it would be nice if he knew that. Maybe if he gets a bit less immature, I will tell him.

Not that I like him!

Wait...

Nevermind, I shouldn't think about that.

Another thing I thought about today was that stuffed bunny that Honey Senpai used to always bring around.. I really wonder what happened to that.

Kay, bye


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, the Hikaru and Kaouru told me their plan to prank Tamaki senpai.

I thought it was pretty cheesy since the plan was to throw pie at him.

So Hikaru and Kaouru told me to stay in the large closet of the host room and say "surprise" when he came in.

Apparently, Tamaki thought I had a surprise for him (the twins said "we did have a surprise so we're not lying" in unison as usual).

He came in, I said, "surprise" and the twins got this HUGE pie-thrower, that I've never even seen in the closet before, that started shooting hundreds of pies at Tamaki until the machine broke down and stopped working. Tamaki just walked out and the twins were laughing their asses off.

Tamaki was pretty angry and he said that he was sad because I took part in it.

Tamaki had an extra uniform so he changed into that.

A couple of minutes later, the twins brought the machine and pointed it at Tamaki again.

Tamaki ran for his life to Kyouya senpai, "Mommy!"

Later, Diary.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, Honey lost Usa-Chan.

Since no one wanted to look for him, they went a bit ( ignore that word) too far to find him

Kyouya brought his private police force to search the whole school for the doll, so many of the students must have been trampled by random people in police uniforms.

Rich people. = ="

The force didn't seem to cope with the idea at first but Honey started crying so Kyouya demanded the orders like they were trying to find a lost child.

I can't believe they actually went along with it.

I found the doll under one of the sofas after an hour of them searching

Honey was quite satisfied.

The force was called back..

I think..

So that's it for now, Diary.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**If you want, post a review if you want to request any topic or something you want in one of the chapters (for example, more pie in tamaki's face?), because I read every review !~**

**Thanks I hope you like thiss :3**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Those twins...

Today, Hikaru and Kaouru pulled this unforgivable prank (which they almost got away with)

So, it started off when the twins introduced every host member to this game called "Find Haruhi's belongings" which wasn't very fun

The title of the game is pretty straight-forward

Tamaki went wild and kept yelling at Hikaru and Kaouru, then they did that thing where they say "Kaouru did it~!" "But you're Kaouru!" "Then you did it!" "No Hikaru did it!" and so on..

The most embarrassing part was this..

Mori Senpai called me over for some reason and.. I think he was blushing...

Mori showed me - this is really embarrassing - my bra.

Those twins! They made me change into that outfit and hid my bra in a closet!

I thanked Mori and went home. I was pretty mad.

Kay, Bye, Diary.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**If you want, post a review if you want to request any topic or something you want in one of the chapters (for example, more pie in tamaki's face?), because I read every review !~**

**Thanks I hope you like thiss :3**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH LUNALOVEGOOD0628 FOR THE AWESOME PLOT FOR THIS CHAPTER I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, the host club was on break because of some holiday. Everyone in the school but me was gone...

Or so I thought

I started to walk down the hallway to find a nice place to study and I heard music..

A piano, playing an enchanting concerto.

I let the music lead me to music room 3.

And, I found Tamaki, playing the piano.

At first I was shocked and I couldn't help but stare as his fingers, dance across the keys on the instrument, and watch Tamaki's blonde hair sway as his body moved with the song.

Tamaki turned his head and stopped playing.

I asked him why he stopped and then he just smiled and continued.

For the next hour, I listened to Tamaki play his graceful piece and I then applauded him

That was a good chunk of my day, thanks for listening diary.

...

* * *

**I know I suck at romance stuff but I can't help it!**

**I love TamaHaru!**

**I separated the story for the people who wouldn't like it :S**

**I reallllyyyyyy wanted to continue this so if you want to(and/or you're a tamaharu fan), you can read this as well:**

* * *

Tamaki bowed like a prince.

I just smiled.

"So, Haruhi; what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to find a place to study and I found you here. And I decided to drop by"

"I see"

This was one of the only times Senpai and I could be together, alone...

"Well, see you!"

I walk to the exit. "Wait" Tamaki takes my hand and I stop.

"Here," He hands me a box, shaped as a heart.

"What is this," I ask emotionlessly

"It's valentines day, isn't it"

"Oh ya.."

"Well, this is for you, Haruhi. It's just some chocolate I bought at a shop" He smiles.

"Thanks," I smile. "But, since you didn't get me a present," Tamaki holds my chin up with his finger, "I guess you could do something about that for me"

Tamaki keeps his finger below my chin and kisses me


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

******If you want, post a review if you want to request any topic or something you want in one of the chapters (for example, more pie in tamaki's face?), because I read every review !~**

**The reason I have posted 3 chapters in one day is because I won't be able to post tomorrow or the day after..**

**So I hope that that will make up to it :)**

**By the way, tell me if you mind the new emoticons (eg: = =") because I don't want to post crap that you guys don't like!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

The twins made me get kicked out of class today.

At first, they were just poking my head with their pencils.

Then, they started to spit spitballs at me and I couldn't take it anymore.

I got kicked out for yelling.

Then, Hikaru and Kaouru got kicked out too because they accidentally spit a spit ball at the teacher.

You know how most rich and spoiled kids like Hikaru and Kaouru are adored by everyone?

Yea, well this teacher didn't seem to care, because she was pretty scary!

She was pretty mad and they hid behind me every time the teacher gave them a dirty look.

Later, Diary

* * *

**TEXT BELOW IS OPTIONAL AND ONLY FOR TAMAHARU FANS :)**

* * *

I'm still pretty shocked that Tamaki kissed me yesterday..

Does he really like me that way, or is he teasing me?

For some reason, my heart's pounding while I think of it

I wonder why.. It's never happened to me before.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Kyouya:**

* * *

Tamaki's finally made his move hasn't he.

Maybe I'll send someone to find his diary and post it to you guys.

Who knows, his thoughts may be as fascinating as Haruhi's

-Kyouya


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**The reason I have posted 3 chapters in one day is because I won't be able to post tomorrow or the day after.. **

**So I hope that that will make up to it :)**

**By the way, tell me if you mind the new emoticons (eg: = =") because I don't want to post crap that you guys don't like!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, Honey Senpai brought me a cake

It tasted pretty good, I guess.

Honey found his stuffed doll, "Usa-Chan" which nobody knows when it was found.

Just to reflect on these past 2 days, I think I have been hanging out with Honey a bit more than I used to.

I don't think it's a bad thing, though because Honey is really sweet.

Tamaki and the twins seem to be competing for my company.

Honey, Mori, and Kyouya could be ranked as the only normal ones if there were ranks.

Well, there wasn't much to do today, other than have the members fangirl over all of the host club members

All I did was say that Usa-Chan was pretty cute and all of the members went nuts.

I sometimes don't understand my own kind.

Bye, diary.

* * *

This would sell pretty good if the diary weren't shown as Haruhi's

Anyways, Haruhi would be pretty mad at me if she were to know that I read and published her diary.

Don't tell her,

-Kyouya


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**The reason I have posted 3 chapters in one day is because I won't be able to post tomorrow or the day after.. **

**So I hope that that will make up to it :)**

**By the way, tell me if you mind the new emoticons (eg: = =") because I don't want to post crap that you guys don't like!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, the twins decided to pull another prank on Tamaki Senpai.. = ="

We went to the movies to watch "Romeo and Juliet"

It was really boring and I think that was why Suoh fell asleep

And, I swear, right when Kaouru knew Tamaki was asleep, they just devilishly grinned.

Then, they got out this perminent marker and started drawing stuff all over Tamaki's face (they drew stuff under his nose and a unibrow)

It was pretty funny because when Tamaki woke up, he didn't have any idea and the twins were just chuckling.

Kyouya was smiling - as always - and Mori finally told him that he had something on his face.

Tamaki looked in the mirror and started freaking out and he thought that it would stay on his face forever..

I helped him wash it off with my dad's makeup remover..

I think he was blushing too... :S

Was I?

Pretty good day, Diary.

* * *

It's been pretty fun reading Haruhi's thoughts.

I think the fact that Haruhi has her own perspective on things is pretty fascinating considering the fact that she barely shares her opinion when she's at the host club

Things seem to be getting along well with Tamaki and Haruhi I'm guessing,,

I'll be sharing more later~


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, there was a ball at the host club.

All host club members were dancing with different girls who were waiting to take their turn.

The twins were dancing and one girl said, "You're so good at dancing, Kaouru" and he said, "I'm Hikaru."

I was the only one who didn't want to dance because I didn't know how to dance.

It was fun to watch because Honey senpai had Mori to carry him so he could dance with a girl.

Everyone was having fun and I was happy.

Bye Diary.

* * *

**THANKs LUNALOVEGOOD0628 FOR THE AWESOME PLOT FOR THIS CHAPTER I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS :)**

**Extension of Haruhi's day:**

* * *

At the end of the dance, everyone goes home.

I decide to stay because I want to get out of the tux I had to wear.

When I come out of the dressing room, Tamaki is waiting for me.

I call him a pervert but he gets over that later.

"How was it Haruhi?"

"Pretty boring"

"Oh. Then why were you laughing?"

"Didn't you see Mori Senpai holding up Honey? It was hilarious how he danced while being held up"

"Yea that was pretty funny," Tamaki laughs. We continue the conversation for more than I expected.

"So, why weren't you dancing?"

"Because I don't know how to"

Tamaki starts to laugh, "You could have told me!"

"Why, It's not like you could teach me or anything," I mumble

"How about I teach you now" Tamaki smiles.

"Sure, but do you really want me to wear this" I look down at my uniform.

"Change into this," Tamaki finds a pink gown with light ruffles that would go down to my toes

I look at it, "Okay, senpai"

I change and walk out with my hair down.

I walk out and see Tamaki waiting for me with his hands in his pockets.

Tamaki looks me up and down, in shock, and blushes, "Haruhi, you're.."

"Yea senpai?"

"Beautiful"

"Thanks, but I think I look weird in girls' clothing"

"You don't" Tamaki smiles, "Come on"

He brings me to the ball room and takes my right hand with his and my left hand with his left hand. Tamaki teaches me until I get the hang out of it. I made a couple of mistakes but we just laughed every time. It was much better than watching people dance

We start to dance and I can finally do what I said was impossible for me to do.

"See? I told you you had it in you"

"You didn't, Senpai"

We dance the night away, having fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**THANKs LUNALOVEGOOD0628 FOR THE AWESOME PLOT FOR THIS CHAPTER I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, I laughed so hard for the first time in a long time

So, the twins made this bet with Kyouya senpai that they could get 75 girls to request them in one day

Kyouya accepted the request and if they lost the bet, they would have to go a week without coffee mix and if they won,

Kyouya would have to wear a dress.

It ends up that the twins won somehow by doing things like bribing the girls with their ties and extra shirts (which were actually all stolen from Tamaki)

Kyouya didn't seem that happy about it but he put on the dress and had to welcome every guest like a maid.

I had a good time, Diary


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, I had the weirdest experience.

Tamaki brought me to a room in the school and was about to ask me something..

All of a sudden, Hikaru and Kaouru run in the room and jump Tamaki Senpai.

They start blabbering about how he "couldn't ask Haruhi out"

Then Tamaki walks over to me, seeming to refuse the twins' warning and the twins jump him again.

Then I noticed cameras all over the room and I just sigh.

_They were watching us the whole time._

Okay, = ="

Bye.

* * *

I see, so Tamaki tried to ask Haruhi out.

I think that's one of the 7 times he's attempted

Hikaru and Kaouru must be jealous.

~Studying this diary is very entertaining~

C:

~Kyouya


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Hello readers,

As you wished, I am publishing a page of Tamaki's diary

Although it is not as good, I hope you like it

~Kyouya

* * *

Hello Diary,

It's Tamaki again,

THOSE TWINS HIKARU AND KAOURU!

They messed me up! They're just jealous!

I wanted to ask Haruhi out but nooo they had to come and ruin it

Oh, my beautiful Haruhi must be thinking that we should just run away together on the beach and dump Hikaru and Kaouru

I can just imagine how beautiful we would be together,, running in the sunset... * 3 *

Other than that, I don't have much to reflect on today,

Buh Bai

Tamaki.

* * *

Liked it?

I'm posting more of Tamaki's diary later on,

~Kyouya


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Back to Haruhi's diary

~Kyouya

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, I wondered about the dream I had last night.

I can't remember exactly what it was about but one thing I strangely remember is when someone says, "Harlem Shake"

Or something like that..

Harlem Shake.. What's Harlem?

I asked Honey if he knew what "Harlem" was and he just got confused.

I hope memories of my dream come back to me..

But one part of me doesn't O.o

Bye, Diary.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, all host club members went to a museum

The reason why Tamaki was being immature and hiding behind me was because we saw a "haunted doll" in one of the display cases and Tamaki thought it moved.

I asked on of the employees why the doll was haunted and she talked about a "based-on-a-true-story" story about the doll.

As always, Tamaki bought it - as well as Honey - and I had to drag two high schoolers the rest of the time!

We left and came back to the host club and the twins came back with -

the doll..

They bought it from the museum (since they didn't need it anymore) and brought it back to chase around Tamaki senpai.

Why would someone spend money just to creep someone out?

Jeez,

That's how my day went, Bye


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I really wish that Kyouya Senpai would stop adding extra yen to the large bill I already owe the host club

Today, I talked to one of the customers and they were talking about how "manly" Tamaki senpai was and I just had to listen to all these stories that Tamaki acted out

All I did was sarcastically agree (barely sarcastic!) and then Kyouya just added 1000 more yen

I forget if I was supposed to pay it off during the year or I just had to stay in the host club for the rest of High school

Well, I shouldn't be complaining, because, to be honest, it's pretty fun in the host club and everyone there is really nice to me - but the twins can be pretty annoying sometimes..

The most of my day comes from the host club so I guess that's what I'm talking about..

Bye, Diary

* * *

C:

~Kyouya


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**By the way guys, I'm still taking ideas so if you have any idea that you wanted to be put into Haruhi's diary, leave a review describing what the plot should be - try not to make it too much because these diary entries are only a couple of sentences long ^^ **

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, I went to the grocery store as usual.

I was picking out apples for my dad and I feel someone behind me.

I look around and Tamaki - who was in a costume that was supposed to make him look like a 40 year old guy with a moustache - is spying on my with the rest of the host club behind him!

I told him to stop following me but he thought I was talking to someone else.

I had to drag them out of the grocery store because people started getting suspicious considering the fact that they were in a group and hiding behind the vegetable section to spy on me for some reason.

Tamaki made up some excuses that were to stupid to remember.

Bye, Diary.

* * *

It was Tamaki's idea,

~Kyouya


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**Thanks to PhantomHiveGhost for the amazing plot of this chapter**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Those creeps!

The whole host club barged into my house without my permission and said that they wanted to help me cook dinner

Yea, well, that turned into a disaster.

They made a huge mess in my home and Honey tried to make a cookie but he couldn't - turned into a big mess

Mori fell into the flower and got half of his body - the front - covered in white..

The whole place was covered in flower and ingredients that were supposed to go in a bowl - caused by every host club member

I told them to clean it up and Tamaki wanted to call a cleaning service.

I don't know what got over me but I told him that they should take responsibility for what they did instead of getting others to do it for them

I don't know, I made this lecture about not being a spoiled brat, I felt like I was talking to a bunch of 6 year olds...

Bye Diary,

* * *

She forgot to mention that we did actually clean up by ourselves after...

~Kyouya


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**Thanks to Eaten Alive By Boredom for the amazing plot of this chapter**

**Thanks lunalovegood0628 for the ideas :)**

**I want to thank all of you frequent reviewers who inspire me so much to keep writing**

**All of your nice remarks always put a smile on my face!**

**You don't know how much it means to me :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, the host club and I went to the beach.

Tamaki kept pouting when he saw me in a one piece swimming suit that the twins made me put on for some reason.

Honey, Mori, and I went searching for seashells and Honey found almost 50 and somehow managed to carry them with his two small hands o.O

I found a bit of seashells but I didn't want them so Tamaki took it on the spot.

I had a fun time when Honey, Mori, and I started to play together in the water.

We started to throw Honey in the air above the water together so we looked like a couple playing with their 6 year old kid.

Tamaki saw us and started to run to us but fell over after a small wave caught him..

I had a fun time, Diary.

* * *

We found Tamaki and he didn't look so good

~Kyouya


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**Thanks to TheRejectedAngel for the amazing plot for this chapters :)**

* * *

HAHAHAAHA

So, the whole host club went to the beach today and Hikaru and I wanted to pull a prank on Tamaki.

We were about to put sea water in his drink but Hikaru and I saw him run to Haruhi but he fell!

Hikaru and I were laughing so hard!

Then we tried so hard not to laugh when he got saved by Mori and came out with a crab holding on to his pants!

He got pinched by it and started crying like a baby!

- Kaouru

* * *

Hey Journal,

Today Tamaki fell over at the beach and almost drowned!

It was really funny because it was just a small wave that caught him!

Hikaru was laughing way too hard though, like he was laughing at a cartoon or something.

Honey and Mori were hanging out with Haruhi..

They made her laugh.

It wasn't even funny, they were just tossing up Honey again and again, Mori and Haruhi kind of looked like a couple...

Dam does she like him? But he's so dull!

Not that I'm jealous!

I mean..

Okay, maybe I like Haruhi just a bit, but it's only a little bit!

-Hikaru

* * *

You're welcome.

These diaries were pretty easy to find.  
I was surprised there weren't any locks on the diary, in fact, these diaries were hidden in the host club closet.

~Kyouya


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**Thanks to PhantomHiveGhost for the amazing plot for this chapter :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today the host club and I went to an amusement park.

It was pretty fun..

Except for the fact that I got lost.

I kind of panicked so I was running around the whole place for a couple of minutes with ice cream in my hands.

I met up with Kyouya who was posing in his bored stance.

I told him about me getting lost.

Then things got awkward.

Kyouya just smiled and he,, licked my lip!

Apparently there was a bit of ice cream there so I guess it's just a friendly gesture?

I don't know...

Bye Diary.

* * *

Maybe it was

~Kyouya


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

**Thanks lunalovegood0628 for the idea of this chapter!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I was going to go to a street festival with my dad to celebrate my birthday but he couldn't come because he had work so he told me to bring a friend and suggested Tamaki.

I asked Tamaki to come with me and he was shocked but he decided to come a second after his stage of shock..

I first came home with Tamaki so I could get my money and stuff to go and he found the kimono that my dad got me as a present today.

Tamaki wanted to see me wearing it so I put it on.

I went with him, in my Kimono, to the festival and it was really fun

Tamaki and I shared cotton candy cones and we won prizes at the shoot the target games

I brought home a lot of stuffed animals that night

Then when we were about to say goodbye, he took out a locket and put a photo of me and a photo of him (the ones we took at the festival) attaching them to each side of the pendant.

Tamaki put the necklace around my neck and said,

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi"

Thanks for listening, Diary

* * *

"Thanks for listening, Diary" - and Kyouya and the rest of the internet

Feeling guilty for reading this yet?

~Kyouya


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, everyone in the host club was trying to make me laugh.

I think it was a contest or something...

The thing is it was ridiculous.

The twins dressed up into girls' kimonos and started making jokes and doing these cliches that weren't really funny

Tamaki made awkward jokes.

No one managed to make me laugh..

But then Honey came up with the idea of

Tickling me

Hikaru and Kaouru asked me if I was ticklish and everyone came and made me laugh and cry at the same time

I had fun... But it was not fun at the same time

Bye, diary


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! BYE :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, Kyouya got drunk!

We were all hanging out in the host club and Kyouya took a sip out of his tea

He spit it all out after one sip for some reason..

Kyouya started to cough and said the tea tasted strange.

The host club ignored it.. until after a while, things got even more strange

Kyouya got up from his seat and started swaying around the room and drunkly laughing at things like stuff the sober could not see

It was really weird and Mori wanted to escort Kyouya out of the host club and Kyouya fell to the floor and was fast asleep

Awkward day, Diary

* * *

Hahah... That Kyouya is very strange...

~Person? Kyouya~


	27. Chapter 27

**I dont own anything of the ouran highschool host club!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was one of the weirdest days ever.

I was eating with the host club in the host club room for lunch and..

I look across the room and Tamaki is just watching me and he looks like he's been like that for a while.

Tamaki senpai just kept smiling at me and he seemed to regain consciousness and just looks away.

Then, right when he decided to run desperately towards me, the twins just stuck out their legs while sitting down and makes Tamaki fall flat on his face

Wow, huh?

He wanted to tell me something but I just helped himi up and he didn't say much after that.

Weird day as always, Diary.

* * *

I know what he was gonna say

~Kyouya


	28. Chapter 28

**I dont own anything of the ouran highschool host club!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, the twins made a huge mistake today.

It's time that they learn a lesson from pulling all these stupid pranks on people for once.

Their lifetime regret is that they were gonna swap Honey's stuffed animal with a banana but when they tried to do it, Honey senpai woke up.

Hikaru and Kaouru ran away and hid behind me..

Honey stood up and for some reason he was really scary; he kind of had a fit as well.

After a while, he found out the twins woke him up and then attacked them.

My average day

Bye, diary

* * *

I think this already happened in one of the episodes before

~Kyouya


	29. Chapter 29

**I dont own anything of the ouran highschool host club!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, the host club and I played a game called "Slender"

It's basically about a person - who you play as - and you're trying to get away from a ghost or something, and receive all notes.

I knew it wasn't real so I wasn't creeped out..

Unlike the rest of the host club.

Honey and Mori weren't there because Honey is technically underage - you get the point

I don't know how but Hikaru just found it on his laptop so we checked it out because Hikaru was pretty scared

I played through it and I was pretty hooked from there.

Tamaki was worried about me "becoming a gamer girl"

And he was talking about not being "ladylike" or some stuff like that..

It was fun but the whole time, I had 3 guys clinging to my back - Tamaki and the twins..

* * *

Renge sent it to Hikaru

~Kyouya


	30. Chapter 30

**I dont own anything of the ouran highschool host club!**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT A CHAPTER WHEN TAMAKI ASKS HARUHI TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND**

**WHAT CHAPTER BY THE WAY?**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It started off when I had a strange feeling. I was on my way to the host club from class and I felt like I was being followed.

Then, someone grabbed me. He carried me off and I couldn't see his face, but his uniform belonged to Ouran Academy's

Before I could scream, Tamaki leaped out of the blue and yelled "I'll save you Haruhi!" in the voice he uses when he's feeling confident

The surprising part was that the guy who grabbed me put me down right when Tamaki said that and ran away.

Tamaki came over to me and asked me questions..

And then I realized the cameras.

To top it all of Renge said "CUT" and I was mad from that point.

Tamaki just kept on asking me how good he was at acting

I can't believe it was all a set up! The twins were laughing at me too.. D:

Bye Diary

* * *

A longer diary entry than expected


	31. Chapter 31

**I dont own anything of the ouran highschool host club!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today the host club and I went skating.

But the thing is.. I didn't know how to skate!

So I kept falling and tripping and I was about to quit..

But (Tamaki) Senpai gave me a hand and taught me a bit

It was really nice to see his serious side but embarrassing as well because we were holding hands the whole time so we wouldn't fall...

The twins were already dancing on the ice though and they were playing around with Honey by tossing him around while Mori was trying to get him back

Kyouya was just standing in one place taking notes..

No one really saw us but then I kinda slipped to the wall and Tamaki had his hand against one side of me and the other hand on the other.

We stayed in that position for a long time until I was too embarrassed to stay..

I skated away from him..

Embarrassing.. Bye Diary

* * *

That is probably why Tamaki was so gloomy that day.

Interesting

~Kyouya


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't anything of the Ouran Highschool Host Club's**

******Thanks Lunalovegood0628 for the ideaS!**

* * *

I thought this was quite interesting because Tamaki usually doesn't put himself down..

* * *

Hello Diary...

I'm SO stupid!

Stupid!

Today, I went skating with Haruhi and accidentally, she fell to the wall and I just stood in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt!

I think she got a bit scared of me so she ran away..

Or maybe she was just shy

(Kyouya's edit : Tamaki's thoughts - this is what he wrote..)

_Tamaki, I love you so much.. It's just I'm too embarrassed that you won't like me! _

_No wait Haruhi! I love you too!_

_..._

_Come back , let us skate together!_

_Oh, Tamaki_

Haruhi's so cute when she's embarrassed!

I think I should stop thinking like that...

I want Haruhi to be _my_ Haruhi

But can that happen?

I wonder if she thinks I'm still obnoxious..


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own anything of the Ouran Highschool Host Club's!**

**Uhh guys,, Is it okay if Tamaki and Haruhi are lovers.. But just aren't under the title of "dating"?**

**Please let me know if you have a really good idea of a plot of Tamaki asking out Haruhi if you really believe they should get together**

**THanks!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, a girl confessed to Tamaki

I was watching even thought I kind of looked like a stalker by hiding behind a wall.

The girl asked him out and then I spotted the twins leaning against the wall..

Tamaki : I'm sorry, you are a beautiful young maiden .. I'm not right for you..

Girl : But Tamaki, you are! I love you!

Hikaru : I hear Tamaki said that she smelt like an old banana

Kaouru: Seriously?

Then the girl ran off, crying

I felt kinda bad..

Bye, Diary


	34. Chapter 34

**THIS WAS THE FLUFFING AWESOME IDEA OF THE WONDERFUL : LUNALOVEGOOD0628**

**I do not own anything of the Ouran Highschool Host Club's**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I remembered the piece of music that I loved as a child

It was the end of the day and I'm about to leave the school building.

Then I hear my favourite song.

I forgot the name but I remember always listening to it everyday when I was little

I got more and more curious as the sound got louder while I walked towards the music room with the piano.

There was Tamaki playing that wonderful piece.

I watched him play, hiding behind the wall but also peeking in to see him glimmer in the small light, casting from the almost closed window.

Then I remember that the song is named, "For River"

* * *

I suggest you don't read this if you don't like TamaHaru

~Kyouya

* * *

Extension for TamaHaru Fans! Yay

Tamaki finishes up his piece and looks over to me in shock.

"Come out Haruhi," He smiles in a friendly way, "You don't have to hide from me"

"Oh, sorry senpai," I walk into the room, shyly, "I was listening to the piece you were playing.. It's called 'For River', right?"

"Correct, It's one of my favourite songs to play actually" Tamaki looks at me to reply

"I really like the song as well.. Why do you like it anways?"

"Because it's a nice song.. It kinda reminds me of you," He smiles and tilts his head

I tilt my head like how dogs do when they are confused, "How so?"

"It's hard to explain.." He looks down at the piano, "But it just feels like.. you"

"..." It's pretty hard to come up with a reply to that, "So Senpai, How long have you been playing the piano?"

"Not sure," Tamaki puts his leg over his other one and looks at me with his chin rested on his hands "I just remember playing as a little kid and then continuing from that"

"That's pretty cool" I reply.

_He acts more mature about talking to me when no one's around.._

_"_Haruhi? Remember in the skating rink... you accidentally hit the wall? Are you still mad at me for that?"

"Of course not senpai...! You don't have to worry about that," I reply a bit confused

"Oh," he pulls me to his chest, "thank goodness.. I thought you were mad at me.."

"I'm not senpai.."

"Haruhi,"

"Yea, Tamaki?"

"I have a favour to ask you," Tamaki lets go of me.. his expression changes to one that is the shy Tamaki I barely know.

The room is silent for a couple of seconds.

"Would you mind.. being my girlfriend, for a day?"

"...Senpai" I want to be his girlfriend for more than a day... but I think of the host club, "okay.."

"Then from now until midnight, I can give you hugs and you won't pinch me?"

"Sure Senpai.."

Tamaki wraps his arms around me gently, "like this?"

I blush and look away, "whatever I could care less how you hug me"

Tamaki dozes off saying, "So cute, so cute" with his puppy face on.

Then the room is silent once more

"Umm senpai?" it's been an hour since he has been hugging me, "would you mind letting go?"

"Just a bit more.."

A couple of seconds pass and I look at him to find that he's asleep.

I catch him from falling down

_He's asleep?_

"Senpai, Senpai" I try to wake him up

I sigh.

After a moment,I start to stare at him..

_He looks really... really calm when he's asleep.. I just can't help but..._

_ But -_

And at that moment, I just kiss him

Immediately, he leans in as well.

We bot let go after a couple of seconds

"So you were awake?"

"How did you know" Tamaki laughs

"It's hard to explain" I laugh.

We have our final kiss and say goodbye, only to find ourselves starting a fun new day together the next day.


	35. Chapter 35

**THIS WAS THE FLUFFING AWESOME IDEA OF THE WONDERFUL : LUNALOVEGOOD0628**

**I do not own anything of the Ouran Highschool Host Club's**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, it was "Maid and Butler" day at the host club.

When everyone in the host club dresses as a maid or a butler

It just so happens that there were only 6 butler costumes so I had to put on the maid one

None of the guests could recognize me so the host club made this huge story about my name being, "Vadelia" and that I came from Tokyo or something like that.

I had to get Tamaki off my back though because he kept squeezing me saying "oh my cute little Haruhi!"

It gets really annoying when he does that.

Talk to you later, Diary

* * *

Renge recognized Haruhi and we had to spin that whole contraption of hers down to the basement again

It was quite the work so I added more yen to Haruhi's dept

~Kyouya


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own anything of Ouran Highschool Host Club's**

**Thanks to Melanie-Says PhantomhiveHost lunalovegood0628 and all others for the amazing ideas!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**What most have you been waiting for.. Is finally here**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, I went on a date with Tamaki senpai

I don't know if I wrote this down yesterday, but he asked me out on a date to a restaurant that his uncle owns

The food was really good and Tamaki and I were talking the whole time

He was dressed in a white dress shirt that he wore, revealing his neck, with casual pants

The twins' maids got me ready for the date and dressed me up into a girly dress and made me put on a wig that resembled my previous hair style - none of my permission was requested

Tamaki offered to drop me off at my house.

It was dark outside when we went to get a taxi.

It's hard to believe but...

Tamaki also asked me to be his girlfriend..

So.. Now we're dating, there's not much else to say about that.. but the fact that I'm happy :)

Bye, Diary

* * *

**Haruhi's date**

"Thanks," I sit down in the chair that Tamaki pulls out for me. I'm glad he stopped calling himself my "daddy" because believe it or not, it gets awkward.

The that Senpai brought me to is really fancy and amazes me, since I've never been to a nice restaurant as expensive as this one.

"So senpai," I ask a bit confused, "How come there's no one here?"

"Oh, I reserved the whole place for our date" he smiles

"You really didn't have to do that," I reply dryly.

"Well I wanted our date to be special, though," he blushes and he looks to the side, "considering it's our first date and all.."

"That's true" I add

We finish up our dinner and chat a bit.

"Haruhi," Tamaki asks, "are you finished your dinner?"

"Yea," I reply

"Let's go to the mall then," he smiles

"Now?" I ask

"Yea, why not," Senpai replies, "it's only a block away from the restaurant. Let's go"

Tamaki takes my hand and takes me outside.

"Tamaki, the mall closes at 6" I take a look around, "anyways.. It's raining."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry senpai," I say

"It's fine."

"I guess I'll get going now. I had a really fun time with you."

"But it's pouring rain, I'll call a cab for you"

"It's fine, I think I want to walk home."

"Is it okay if I walk you home then?"

"..Sure, If you want" I reply.

Tamaki takes off his coat and hangs it on my shoulders, "Here you don't want to catch a cold."

"Thanks, senpai" I say, a bit surprised

"No problem," he replies, "actually take my scarf too"

"Thanks, but Tamaki," I try to avoid taking too much, "You're gonna get a cold if you don't wear something too."

"It's fine..,"

"Here," I take the two ends of the scarf and wrap one around my neck and one around Tamaki's"

"Oh, Thanks Haruhi"

We walk in awkward silence until Tamaki decides to say something, "Haruhi, you don't happen to have a boyfriend right?"

"No..." I say.

"Oh..That's good"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious.."

"Haruhi do you like me?" he looks down and blushes

"W-what? Senpai why are you asking me that"

I stop and look at him.

"O-oh sorry," Tamaki continues, "that probably sounded weird just prete-"

"Yes.."

"Y-yes? Yes w-what..?"

I look down at my shoes, feeling a bit red in the face "I answered your question.. I _do_ like you, Tamaki"

Tamaki raises his eyebrows, "you mean you love me as a father right Haruhi?"

I look down at my shoes, "no, senpai.. I ... _really_ like you"

".." his cheeks flush to a bright pink.

There is a long silence between ourselves.

I take a small step towards Tamaki and then look up at his smiling face.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me to his chest.

"Haruhi," he says, "will you be my girlfriend?"

I gasp in surprise.

I smile, "Sure".

We keep walking, but this time, our fingers intertwined.

Tamaki kisses me before I enter my apartment.


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own anything of Ouran Highschool Host Club's**

**I realized that I've been spelling almost all of the characters' names wrong.. TT ^ TT **

**I'm so stupid..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, we had a "host club meeting" discussion (basically where we group up privately and talk together)

It was pretty silly.. But at least Tamaki and I could tell the host club in private that we're dating.

The twins were pretty surprised but congratulated the "boss" and said not to "do anything pervert-ish"...

Tamaki and I aren't into much of those _couple_ stuff yet...

Well, not in front of the host club we're not

Talk to you later, diary

* * *

Finally...!

~Kyoya


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own anything of the Ouran Highschool Host Club's or Black Butler's**

**Do you think that Haruhi and Tamaki should admit to them being together in the relationship to the guests?**

**Or should they keep it a secret..**

**If they were to tell the guests, do you think that they should appear gay, bi, or should Haruhi reveal that she's a girl?!**

**A) Reveal they are together, but Bisexual**

**B) Reveal they are together, but Homosexual**

**C) Reveal they are together, and admit that Haruhi is a girl**

**D) Keep it a secret**

**E) Break up (-please noo :'[)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, we went to Kyoya's parents' weird building that changed temperature to freezing cold!

The people in the host club are insane!

We had to dress as eskimos and I think I was one of the most embarrassed there, being the only one about to catch a cold.

The twins ditched though because they felt the temperature was too "extreme"

I wanted to do the same but every time I tried to leave, Tamaki held me back like a child who wanted to buy ice cream.

Probably because he wanted me to teach him how to make a fire.

Most of the guests were fine with the temperature since they all got to cuddle up with the host club members.. = ="

Okay, bye Diary.

* * *

The sudden decrease of temperature was a mistake caused by none other than Tamaki because he jammed the thermostat by tripping over a banana.

~Kyoya


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own anything of Ouran Highschool Host Club's**

**Well, the relationship is to remain a secret, guys :)**

**Thanks Melanie-Says for the awesome rhyme.. I kind of old fashioned it up a bit if you don't mind xD**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, the host club played "commoners'" games..

We were playing hide and seek in partners so I was partnered with Mori senpai which I didn't mind.

He brought Honey as well, secretly.

My team was the one that got caught first by Tamaki senpai because Mori was too tall to not be seen behind the maze wall.

And then Honey jumped out because he didn't want to separate from Mori senpai and got me caught as well. = ="

Then we split up so I was with Tamaki and Mori was with honey.

My leg got cut on the way so Tamaki insisted that he should carry me the way back.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru started teasing us,

"Tamaki and Haruhi

Sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

But, instead of Tamaki telling them to shut up, he just laughed at them.

Bye, diary

* * *

Melanie(-says) is super sexy today

~Kyoya('s drunk)


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own anything of Ouran Highschool Host Club's**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, Tamaki got my number and it was really... bad

During class, my phone got taken away because he kept blowing up my messages!

Most of the messages consist of "Hi" "Hewo my cute little Haruhi" and "What are you doing?"

It sometimes made me want to throw my phone out the window when I got it back from the teacher.

I told Tamaki to stop texting me 24/7 but he just started crying.

Sigh.. = ="

Bye, Diary.


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own any of Ouran Highschool Host Club's**

***currently working my brain power to high mode for ideas***

**Btw guys, got any ideas for the next chapter?**

**Feel free to tell me :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, the whole host club planned to go to an artwork convention, that was recommended by Renge

Kyoya was the main person who decided to go, and most of us were not very excited (because it's an art convention..)

When we got to the location that Renge gave us, the building we entered was actually an "anime cosplay" convention.

The strange part was, when we entered, everyone thought our uniforms were cosplay outfits.

They knew _exactly _who we were and thought we were "acting like we were the host club"

That was really creepy. Even Renge (who secretly hid herself at the back of the car we drove in) didn't know what was going on.

Confused person, out.

* * *

I couldn't quite understand the circumstances, either.

±Kyouya


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own anything of Ohhc**

**Finally.. What you've all been waiting for.. What Melanie-says and many others have suggested...**

**Btw what do you think Tamaki said before he ran away?**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I feel so bad .. For senpai..

Today, one guy that was in my class apparently had a crush on me and liked me

I didn't really know the person so when he asked me to meet him after school at this corner outside, I was pretty surprised.

I met him there and something weird happened.

The boy hugged me tight and confessed his feelings to me.

Then somehow, Tamaki senpai found me at the wrong time

He processed the situation and ran away after saying something dramatic.

Wow, not such a good day.

Bye, diary.


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own anything of Ouran Highschool Host Club's**

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday. My fanfiction didn't work (except for mobile)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, I tried to talk to Tamaki about what happened two days ago.

He just kept walking away from me saying that he forgave me, but I knew that he was upset.

I told the twins about it, which I thought was a pretty bad idea, but it wasn't.

"Can't you just text him?" They said.

Wow, I can't believe I hadn't thought of that..

I texted Tamaki during class saying what actually happened

He replied saying that he understood.

Then I went to the music room and Tamaki jumped me saying that "daddy" was sorry.

I reminded him that we were dating so he didn't have to say that he was my dad.

Bye, Diary.

* * *

That's a surprise, the twins helped Tamaki

§Kyoya


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for not posting..**

**I do not own any of Ouran Highschool Host Clubs or Fullmetal Alchemists**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today Renge decided we should be in a skit based on Fullmetal Alchemist.

She made this whole skit that no one bothered to read except for her.

The whole thing didn't matter, considering how long it took just for Honey to say one line.

Honey didn't want to participate in the play but he was the shortest one so Renge took away Honey's cake and said he could only have it back if he participated.

Honey was a bit emotional so when he started to say "I'm not short" he just teared up and cried.

Renge made him repeat the line until Mori ran in and took Honey away from Renge which angered her.

Bye, Diary.

* * *

Poor Mitsukuni

~Kyoya


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own anything that belongs to Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, the host club and I went shopping again.

It was fun and everyone was amazed by Hikaru and Kaoru because they looked exactly like each other.

No one could tell that Tamaki and I were a couple even if I was wearing a long wig (I was wearing it because Tamaki said it was fine to look like a girl out of school)

People would keep coming up to Kyoya and me and telling us we were a cute couple.

Tamaki started acting silly and cried every time someone said that until he ordered Kyoya to shop separately away from me.

Me and Tamaki were left alone and I felt like they weren't gone, but they were spying on us. = ="

See ya later, Diary.

* * *

Alright.

-Kyoya


	46. Chapter 46

**hey Guys I've been pretty lazy for a while.. **

**I was taking a short break before I started writing here again!**

**Sorry :(**

**Umm.. I hope starting to write more often will make up? Idk.**

**I dont own anything of Ouran Highschool Hostclub's**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Sorry, I haven't been writing for a while.. I have been caught up in some exams that have just been hitting me one after another!

My relationship with Tamaki has been going pretty well and he's stopped calling me his "daughter"

The best part is, no one but the ouran highschool host club members have found out yet

I dont know how long I can keep up this whole secret relationship.

Although, Honey senpai did spill "You guys are such a cute couple!" In front of all the guests..

But Tamaki just covered it up by getting one of the guests and pretending to be her boyfriend.. = ="

Talk to you soon, diary.

* * *

Sorry, haven't been posting for a while either

~Kyoya


	47. Chapter 47

**I do not own anything that belongs to Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Dayumm I posted 47 stories?!**

**You guys are WELCOME 3**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Last week, I planned on getting a nice job that I could get a good pay for because my dad needs help paying for the groceries and other stuff.

Not too fancy, but not too cheap.

Somehow, word got out to Tamaki and apparently, he was spazzing out to the members of the host club and almost made me get fired when I went to apply.

It was really embarrassing because they followed me to the interview and every time I tried to prove I was committed, the twins would comment "oh no Haruhi is really lazy!" or "Haruhi has horrible manners and never says 'excuse me' when she does something un-ladylike".

It ended up that the manager said he would "think about it" mainly saying "go away and never come back"

* * *

Interesting.. Haruhi applied for a job, instead of living off her father's expenses.

~Kyoya


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not own anything of ourn highschool Host club's**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, Tamaki came running into the bored host club room with a cd saying "Black ops"

He told us it was some game that soldiers use to get ready for war.

Tamaki tried it first and ended up getting 'killed' each time.

One guy told Tamaki to get off because he was a "noob"

He started crying and told Kyoya to get the "bad man"

Then Honey and Kyoya wanted to do a match and Honey needed time to adjust to the controllers while Kyoya was getting points because of his ability to adapt to these kinds of things.

"Thats the wrong button your pressing" Mori tells Honey

"Ohhhhh thanks Mori!" Honey says.

All of a sudden Kyoya starts dying repeatedly and gets more focused until Honey and him start feeling the adrenaline.

* * *

Tamaki _is _a noob

~Kyoya


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long.**

**For all people who read my stories and are a fan of Naruto, hopefully you will also enjoy my new story coming up.. It is a Sasuke x Reader fanfiction and I'm so excited to share it with all of you!**

**I want to know what you guys think of it and please be patient.. I will be posting this month and I really hope you guys love it**

**Moving on...**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Tamaki and I just went on a super fun date tody, I have to admit!

It was technically just a hang out with the whole host club, considering that everyone came with us to this weird entertainment arena where you are in a large maze with the lights off. The way to play the game is to use harmless lazers to deduct points from people's scoreboards. The person with the highest score in the end wins.

It was hilarious!

Honey, the twins and I were against Tamaki, Mori and Kyoya. It was weird because Honey was whining about not being on Mori's team. He finally got over it and my team won the round.

Honey was kind of stealthing while the twins were fooling around. i guess I was playing along while trying to balance babysitting them as well. Kyoya was barely trying though which I'm pretty sure got Mori a bit moody, because the lack of effort led his team to lose.

Tamaki, as always was so upset about the amount of times he was shot and got his points to negative 978.

Fun day

-Haruhi

* * *

Lool this is Hikaru! Just hacked Kyoya's little diary thing

"THis game was toooo babyish for me. I'm kyoya and I'm too cool for baby games

i'm just gonna post Haruhi's diary a billiun times on the internit! loololol

love:kyoya the greatest I love you all! mwa"


End file.
